


It Makes No Sense to Me

by Bridgetti



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Stress Baking, frank is stressed :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgetti/pseuds/Bridgetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is woken up at 3AM to find Frank in their kitchen making cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Makes No Sense to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little fic I wrote at midnight because I thought it would be cute. Hope you all enjoy it!!!  
> Also, let me know if you want me to make a stress baking Frank series because I think it's a super cute idea.

The moonlight was still shining in through the window when Gerard awoke, it couldn’t have been earlier than 3AM. Gerard stared at the shadows that the window’s blinds were making on the bed for a moment, wondering what had woken him up. He glanced over to his right and was surprised to see that Frank wasn’t there. Gerard jumped a little when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He pulled the blankets aside and stepped onto the hardwood floor. He cautiously made his way to the kitchen, listening attentively for any intruder-like noises.  
When he rounded the corner, he was not met with any murderers or robbers, but he was met with Frank in the kitchen, wearing one of Gerard’s big SVA sweaters and a pair of boxers (those stupid Star Wars ones that were once Gerard’s, but were given to Frank after Gerard realized how stupidly adorable Frank looked in them), pulling a tray out of their oven.  
“Frank?”  
Frank jumped, “Jesus, Gerard, don’t sneak up on me like that.”  
Gerard glanced at the clock on the oven. 2:45AM, it read.  
“Frankie, what are you doing in the kitchen?”  
“Making cupcakes,” Frank said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Baby, you know it’s like, almost 3AM right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So um, why exactly are you making cupcakes in the middle of the night?”  
“Couldn’t sleep,” Frank shrugged.  
Gerard walked over to his boyfriend, “so you decided to make cupcakes? What was keeping you up?”  
Frank sighed, “nothing.”  
Gerard wasn’t stupid. He knew that “nothing” obviously meant something and he intended to find out.  
“Frank, what is it?”  
Frank set the spoon he was using to mix icing down on the countertop and sighed, “I’m just worried about school. I’m so stressed about my classes and I don’t even know if I wanna drop out for music or not and I-”  
Gerard interrupted him by pulling him into a hug, Frank wrapping his arms around Gerard’s torso and burying his face in Gerard’s chest.  
“Frank,” Gerard pulled away to cup Frank’s face in his hands, “look at me. You’re gonna be fine. You’re so smart, you’re gonna pass all of your courses, and you still have plenty of time to decide if you want to do music or not. Whatever you wanna do, I’ll support you.”  
“Thank you, I’m so glad I have you, Gee,” Frank said, hugging him again.  
“I’m glad I have you too Frankie,” Gerard said as he kissed the top of Frank’s head. “Now, how about I help you finish up these cupcakes?”  
Frank smiled, “okay.”  
And then they did, and they fell asleep on the couch (and Gerard fell asleep first, which meant it was Frank’s duty to stick a cupcake to his forehead while he slept and take a photo).


End file.
